And then it went Boom
by Sherlock-in-the-TARDIS
Summary: Sherlock pulled the trigger. The bomb exploded. John went for what he thought was safety. Sherlock went unconsious. Injury to main character, no slash but some bits could be taken as so.One shot


The first thing Sherlock heard when he woke us was his own name.

"Sherlock!" It was impossible to mistake John's voice, "Sherlock! Are you alright? Sherlock?" Sherlock pushed the chunks of rubble off his body and jumped up, brushing the remaining dust off.

"John!" he called into the dust "John? Where are you?"

"Sherlock? Oh, god. Sherlock?"

Sherlock ran towards John's voice, avoiding rocks just before they came underfoot. His mind ran through what had happened. The bomb shouldn't have caused anything large to fall on either of them. But he should have anticipated John's panic, which resulted in a little dip into the pool. Sherlock jerked to a stop in front of a support column.

"John?" he called out again, turning as if he could see more than a few feet ahead.

"Sherlock?" John's voice was near… too near. Sherlock spun his head around and stepped forward, his foot coming off the edge of the pool. He kneeled down and scanned the surface of the water, the air was more clear here and Sherlock could see about three times farther than before.

"John?" Sherlock's voice had lowered, he knew that John was closer than before and, no matter how many times he mentally denied it, Sherlock was scared.

"Right here," John said, and Sherlock whipped his head around. The fallen support reached into the water foe over half its length and tilted downwards. John waved to Sherlock with his free arm "Hello." His other arm and shoulder were pinned under the column. Sherlock looked John over frantically,

"Are you alright?" he asked

"My shoulder is probably dislocated" John said , rotating his shoulder with obvious effort and winced "Okay, that was a mistake"

"Can you move it?" Sherlock asked, placing a gentle hand on John's uninjured shoulder.

"Yes, but when I do, the column shifts down a bit more" he tried to ignore Sherlock's out of character compassion and moved his arm about an inch as an example. The column shifted, causing John to flinch awkwardly. Sherlock's eyes flitted across the column, only coming up with two possible options. To pull John's arm out bit by bit, like he was already doing, or pull the arm out quickly in one swift motion. Both risked John's arm being crushed, at least broken. Sherlock swore under his breath, realizing that his mind was muddled by the remains of panic. He inspected the column and where it weighed down on John's arm. If John wiggled his arm out slowly it might get stuck, the best chance was yanking it out as fast as possible. Sherlock shifted and sat next to John, legs submerged.

"So?" the doctor asked, looking up at Sherlock.

"The only option I can think of that doesn't risk us staying too long is you yanking your arm out as fast as you can."

"Oh…" John said, lowering his eyes to his trapped arm, "I'm guessing calling the authorities and waiting won't do"

"No." Sherlock said coolly, "the snipers would have far too much time to recuperate and find us again"

"Of course…" John looked at his arm again and sighed "I think it might go faster with two people…" It took Sherlock a minute to realize what Sherlock meant.

"Oh, I guess you're right." Sherlock muttered, slipping into the water, barely reacting to the cold. "Ready?"

"Ready?"

"1.2.3."

The two of them pulled John's arm as fast as their combined strength could. Resulting in an ominous-and rather loud- crack and the column falling the rest of the way down, John's eyes were wide and slightly teary while his mouth was ajar.

"Ow…" He said, then said louder, "Definitely broken now." Sherlock, instead of chuckling as he normally would, pulled John into a hug surprising even himself. John, after standing there a moment in shock, returned the gesture.

A minute or so later , Sherlock had regained his composure and they were both out of the pool.

"So…" John said, left arm hanging uselessly.

"There's a hospital 2.5 blocks from here, think you can make it?" Sherlock asked, wringing out his scarf.

"Yeah. Ready?"

Sherlock responded only with a nod, but then said "A consistent breeze has been blowing from that direction for about a minute now." He pointed to his right.

"SO that's our best bet/"

"Yep."

The two of then walked out, John with a slight limp. Neither of them remembering to wonder what had happened to Moriarty.


End file.
